xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xform Games Wikia
Welcome to the unofficial Xform Games Wiki, created by the fans of the company. Here you can learn more about the Dutch and small video game company called Xform Games. Some articles might be inaccurate or unfinished. Some articles you might are searching for might not even exist. This all is because there are only a handful of people working on the wiki to create or fix articles. We have 650+ pages'' ''on our wiki, the most important categories are projects'' ''(such as''' Games, Visualizations and Other projects), Characters, Vehicles, Challenges, Maps, Items, Weapons and Game Modes. There is also a category called Extra, which lists all the other articles that do not belong into any real category and less important categories. Rules # We want our wiki to look the same everywhere as good as possible. # Never add pictures about modifications in games to articles. # All pages should have more or less understandable grammar. # Do not delete information or add false information. # Make sure to use informative language (example: exceptional, remarkable, or mediocre). # Please, try to avoid swearing. # Speak English, please. People might not understand you. # Do not ask for roles. We serve them randomly. History '''Xform was founded in 2004 by two guys that met in the 'Hogeschool voor de Kunsten Utrecht' university, which are''' Pieter Albers' and 'Diederik Groesbeek. Creative old-school guys with a love for classic action games that they played on their Commodore Amiga. And so they set out to create these kinds of action games themselves, but in a more epic 3D fashion. Their first big game together was a thirdperson shooter called 'The Hammer' (made with '''Virtools). An ambitious attempt to bring''' GTA 3 to the browser'. Although groundbreaking at the time, they struggled at first, since the world was not yet ready for such awesomeness. They had to work long hours and do some less-epic non 3d games for clients to make ends meet. Over the years the team grew, and so did their portfolio of games and clients. They created lots of games like 'Burnin' Rubber, 'Traffic Slam '''and 'Rally Point using Shockwave 3D technology. It became clear that the webgame audience never seems to get tired of 3d games with cars and explosions. Later, they adapted the Flash 3D technology 'Away 3D', and the popular Unity 3D game engine. Proving Xform is not dependent on one particular technology platform to make games with explosions. As perhaps the very last game company on earth, they also brought their games to the mobile market (games such as Super Hammer,' Crash n' Burn, Rally Point 3', but also kids games like Wungi Pirates, Knights and Kitty Cats). They managed to build up quite a portfolio, but the releases did not bring them fame or fortune. Over the last couple of years Xform shrunk down again and took some time to rethink their strategy. Work was done on the creation of some Unity Asset Store projects such as Hammer 2 - Reloaded and Operation Desert Road. In the last two years, Xform published their biggest projects since years, Super Man Or Monster and Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. They have also resumed work on publishing standalone versions of their games, such as Burnin' Rubber 3'' '' and'' ''[[Burnin' Rubber 4|'4']]. ' Recently, they have opened a patreon site, where people can donate money to Xform so they can create more standalone versions and start work on [[Burnin' Rubber 6|'Burnin' Rubber 6]]. With the money, Xform is planning on publishing more standalones. Workers Currently, Xform consists of only two people, which are Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek also known as the''' founders''' of the company. Stijn Stiefelhagen, Eugene Ruitenbeek, Michael Ruitenbeek, Joep Peters, Matthew Groen used to work at Xform Games, but they all had to leave the company because there was not enough money to pay the workers. Diederik Groesbeek said that it does not really encourage them to hire new people, although there are currently no plans in hiring new workers. Awards Patreon Note, that this is the description from thesite. Hi everyone! We are Xform Games, a two-man game developing team from The Netherlands. You might know some of our bigger games: * 'Super Man Or Monster '- A voxel action adventure jampacked with monsters and tanks. * 'Burnin' Rubber 5 HD '- The most explosive racing game in the world. We made a whole lot of webgames in the past, and now we're on a mission to save them from extinction. Since a lot of browsers no longer support the plugins we used, we need to do quite some work to convert them into downloadable games for Itch. We need to dive into old project files, update the engine, find higher quality source materials, optimize code here and there, do some mandatory bugfixes, create new builds, do testing and much more. This takes up time and money that we unfortunately don't really have at this moment :(. And that's where we need your help! For just a few dollars per month, we can continue porting our games to Itch, and the good news is that patrons even get games for free! We can also expand our Patreon rewards and work towards creating more new awesome games. How cool is that! Projects Games Xform created 50+ games over the last fifteen years. This table lists all of them. Visualizations Xform also created quite a few visualization games. Visualization games are smaller games, where the user can take a look at a specific object in 3D. Other Xform also created various other multimedia products. Mostly these products are related to 3D and interaction. These products can supplement any other product or they can be very specific (half)products that need to be implemented in other work. Category:Browse